Enamour
by Mya Latti
Summary: But instead, you frown, noticing the dark bags underneath his eyes for the first time. It is not okay for anyone to stay awake for more than a day, especially when you weren't even an adult yet — very mild Ash/Misty, Misty's point of view.


I have absolutely no idea what this is. No joke. Is it even written in second person? I just began writing it like this and continued because it sounded kinda cool. I hope it has no issues though, and that it makes sense. Plus, it's been ages since I've written anything that wasn't Speak Up (by the way, new chapter of that is coming soon :D), so I hope it's alright. I got the idea after watching many episodes with my brother, because they always stay up all night and the next morning the episode finishes there. I wanted to write what happens after they've been up forever.

Oh yes, it's very **mild Pokeshipping** :) Also, **probably set in Johto somewhere**. In fact, I think the beginning events are based on that Spinarak episode - A Spinarak Attack, I think it's called. It's a nice episode, you should watch it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon at all. Ho hum.

* * *

**Enamour.**

/iˈnamər/

_to charm or captivate. _

* * *

You, Ash and Brock had been up for about twenty six hours straight now, and as such were all completely exhausted. It hadn't been twenty six easy hours either, as you had entered the town bright and early, expecting an _average _day. You would argue that average days weren't all that common whilst travelling with Ash, but the three of you usually got sleep. You were approached by the resident Officer Jenny of the town, asking if you'd seen any mysterious figures lurking around as the town had been subject to some unusual robberies as of late. You hadn't, but Ash being Ash offered to help, and Brock agreed - anything to spend time with his "precious Jenny". So that left you tagging along, wondering just how you got into these messes (but not minding too much).

Unfortunately, helping the officers also meant staying up till midnight to catch the alleged thieves, who just turned out to be Team Rocket attempting to steal the pokemon on the force as well as Pikachu, obviously. By the time that was all cleared up, it was about six the following morning. You all had to return with Jenny to the police station to finalise some things, and when you finally finished up there, it was about nine and you were all completely fed up with the whole situation. You just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days on end and not face anyone for a while. The other two felt the same, and Ash did not make it a secret that he was tired.

So that takes us to where you are now - booking a room at the local Pokemon Centre.

"If you don't mind, we'd like a room with at least three beds," Brock asks, his weariness apparent as he didn't even attempt to make a move towards Joy. This usually would have surprised you and Ash, but you didn't even notice this time.

"They don't have rooms with three beds, only two and four," Ash chimes in, resting his arms on the desk in front of them.

You sigh. "It doesn't matter. Brock said at_ least_ three, it doesn't have to be precise,"

"I was just telling him, Misty," The boy grumbles, turning to you (and you start to feel an argument is going to ensue). But instead, you frown, noticing the dark bags underneath his eyes for the first time. It is _not _okay for anyone to stay up for more than a day, especially when you weren't even an adult yet. Ash's obvious exhaustion stops your argument dead in its tracks, for some reason you don't want to make the situation worse for him. Plus you'll probably end up saying something you'll regret, and he might take it the wrong way. So you bite your tongue and smile at him instead (in response he smiles too, but you can tell he's a little confused).

This was the longest any of you had been without sleep when you were travelling together, and earlier you'd begun to get on each other's nerves. You and Ash had been arguing more than usual, but you'd all been walking trying to find the Pokemon Centre, so you hadn't been able to look at his face. So therefore, your disagreements had continued. They had been about ridiculous things too - to take left or right when the Pokemon Centre was a few blocks in front of them (Brock had suggested that they just walk straight ahead), or whether that Jenny's hair had been blue or green. Brock had even been too tired to intervene for most of them, so the whole walk involved your voices getting louder and louder until at one point, Ash was screaming at the top of his lungs to go right.

Joy nods and hands Brock the keys, so now you have to drag yourselves upstairs and find the room. Walking here had been bad enough, and now with the task of even more movement looming, it seems near impossible. You just want to crash right there on the floor and sleep as you are now past the point of caring anymore. But you don't and instead the three of you slowly trudge up the stairs, feeling as if your legs have Snorlaxs' attached to the ends of them (it's not that they hurt, they're just really heavy).

The room was fairly easy to find, and you thank Arceus and whoever else is up there that it wasn't right down the end of the corridor. Brock unlocks the door, but you all hover there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

"We shouldn't sleep otherwise we'll be stuffed for the night," Brock speaks up, taking the first steps into the room and then collapsing onto the couch. You think it's a fair call, not being able to sleep at night is one of the things you hate most. So you take a seat next to him and blink a few times, trying to combat the threatening sleep.

"I'm not going to sleep," Ash retorts as he heads into the bedroom instead of the couch. "I'm just going to lay down. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" You two can't be bothered arguing, so you just let him go.

You're struggling to stay awake (and wishing that you could just go and lay down too even though you know you'll fall asleep), and for the most part resort to pacing around the room and physically holding your eyes open. They start to ache after about ten minutes of this, so you give it up and tilt your head from side to side instead, worried that if you stop moving you won't be able to stay awake. This continued for about half an hour until you hear your stomach grumble loudly, making you blush in embarrassment. It reminds you that the three of you haven't eaten properly in quite a few hours though, and this was probably attributing to your exhaustion.

"We should probably go find some breakfast," Brock suggests and then chuckles slightly at your stomach, which has just grumbled again.

You nod eagerly, realising (as it has now been brought to your attention) that you are in fact starving. "I'll go get Ash," You stand up and wander into the bedroom, allowing a moment for your eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Hey, Ash, we're going to -" You begin to say but your sentence is cut short when you notice that the younger boy is curled up on his side with his eyes closed, fast asleep. Under normal circumstances you'd be annoyed that he got to sleep and you didn't, but you can't help smiling this time. Maybe it was just the _lack_ of sleep, but you think he looks so peaceful and well, sweet (a word you had never thought you'd use to describe him). It would almost be a crime to wake him up.

So you don't, and instead just stand there for a moment, taking in the scene. He appears so untroubled and innocent, and it is here that you realise that Ash will never change no matter what happens to him. He'll always just be stubborn, brash and dense. But that's okay because it also means that he'll always care for his friends and family. You wouldn't want him to be different anyway, you like the way he is, even if it is incredibly frustrating sometimes. You figure that you probably should have realised this ages ago considering despite all the abnormal things the three of you had been through, he's still just as stupid, infuriating and endearing as he was the first time you had met him.

Your smile gets wider and you lean down closer to his face, hoping with all your heart that he doesn't wake up right now. He doesn't, and you hang there for a moment longer, feeling a little odd as you have never been this close to him before. You're only here to brush away a lock of hair that has fallen in front of his eyes away though, and you slowly raise your hand and gently do so. But your thumb accidentally touches his forehead as you do, and you freeze. What if he wakes up? He doesn't though, and you quickly straighten up and clamber to the bed on the other side of the room, completely terrified that he saw you, but kind of happy as well.

You watch him for a minute, and then find yourself unable to ward off sleep any longer, but you don't mind anymore.


End file.
